Heat of the moment
by The Introverted Panda
Summary: Omegaverse au. Furihata is a an Omega who experiences his first heat at the middle of the Seirin vs. Rakuzan battle. His opponents all Alphas. Will Akashi save him or hurt him? Rated M for later chapters. (Sorry for lame summary)
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: My first story, sorry for any grammatical errors. NO lemon yet.  
Disclaimer: Dont own KnB. Even though I wish I own Furi :3

Akashi was bored. Why Seirin thought that a mere Chihuahua could stand against a lion baffles him. (His usage of such phrase does not indicate that he approves of Daiki's idiotic analogies.) But there was something different about this plain looking brunette. He was somewhat cute. Maybe not just a little, but he would never admit that to anyone. He was supposed to only care about winning after all. Not like others who fell in love, become happy and all those petty things his father labeled as weaknesses.

"Kouki is it?" Akashi said while dribbling the ball.

"Y-yes Akashi sama -ugh- san san. Akashi san". Furihata answered; quite surprised that Akashi was talking to him no less. In between a game. To him. Not in a million years would he have thought that Akashi, the most unattainable person in he whole world spoke to him with no hint of threat on his voice and to top it all of : Akashi new his name! (Even if he was not sure why they were already on fist name basis but to tell the truth, he wasn't really against that

It was a secret to everyone but Furihata developed a huge crush to Teiko and Rakuzan's scary captain. It started when they first at the beginning of Winter Cup when his coach asked (or more like ordered) him to accompany Kuroko at the "reunion" of the Generation of Miracles. He was immediately struck by Akashi's regal aura matched with his incredibly good-looking face. Akashi could easily pass as a prince or more accurately an emperor, Furihata thought. And then, the unthinkable happened. Akashi talked to him, and like a nervous high school boy that was spoken to by his crush, he froze. Everyone thought that he froze because he was scared but that wasn't the truth. But maybe partly, since even if Akashi had a really handsome face he still had a cold sadistic personality everyone knew all too well. He was already internally screaming for help. He already forgot the parts after Kagami came. He was too focused on Akashi, and that's the time that he knew. He was doomed for an unrequited love with Akashi Seijuro. But so he thought…

_**BACK IN THE PRESENT**_

Akashi was amused with Kouki's response to his question. Mostly the part when Kouki accidently called him "Akashi-sama". He almost growled at that moment. His Alpha side just couldn't help getting excited in meeting such an individual that was adorable,shy and submissive Omega everything he wants to monopolize and more. Yes, he knew about Kouki's nature when he first met him. Having a really strong nose, he easily could differentiate an Omega's smell from an Alpha or Beta's smell even if said Omega tries to mask it using Beta bath soaps and perfumes. But now that they're all sweaty, the Omega's smell becomes more noticeable. It's just a good coincidence that Kouki was tasked to guard Akashi ,who was the prime Alpha of Rakuzan which means he has the most Alpha part in his body meaning he has the strongest smell as an Alpha, whose Alpha scent covered his Omega scent. If it as any other he was guarding, he would be easily pounced by one of the Alphas playing in the court.

"You're an Omega, right?" Akashi implied with a tone that said it was more of a statement rather than a question.

Furihata squeaked losing his concentration allowing Akashi to pass the ball to Reo Mibuchi. He didn't know what to do. He was scared that Akashi might use that knowledge against him and spread to others. If the Basketball Committee took a hold of this information, he might get banned from playing basketball and if his teammates knew about this, they might never look at him the same way and that's whats more frightening for Furihata.

Furihata was now desperately searching his brain for a solution. He needed to find a way for Akashi to keep his mouth shut about his little secret, which is easier said than done now more than then since he was already reaching his limit. His stamina was running out just by guarding Akashi for a few minutes, he barely could stand. What a relief it was for Furihata when his coach asked for a time out. When it was time out, Furihata was cornered by his couch, the only one beside him and now, Akashi to know about him being an Omega.

"Furihata are you alright?" Coach Aida asked him worriedly. But before she could get an answer out of him, he already disappeared, heading for Akashi.

Furihata saw Akashi outside and just decided to do anything for the sake of not spreading his secret.

"Akashi san please dont tell anyone I'm a Omega. Please." With wide pleading eyes, furihata begged to the frightening captain of Rakuzan.

"Interesting. If you really want hide your nature, you must go home. Now. Or atleast lock yourself somewhere safe for-"

"Wha-what? Why?! How about the match?" Furihata immediately covered his mouth, scared that he question a direct order from Akashi. The Akashi who has absolute orders.

Akashi raised his eyebrow at Kouki's questioning of his order but decided to not mention anything about it. He had more pressing issues to tell Kouki. "Oh. I forgot to tell you. You'e going to go onto your heat in ten you dont want to be fucked and knotted by atleast 6 strong Alphas until you can't move a single muscle, you must do what I order you."

"Eeep!" Furihata wide eyed and shocked and scared ran to his coach.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Sorry for just updating now after so many months. I was just a bit preoccupied with my school stuff and other things. Veeery sorrry. *Bows*

HAPPPY BIRTHDAY KOUKI! 3

Chapter 2:

Stress was clearly evident on the face of Seirin's coach. Riko Aida was scared for one of her kouhais. She could immediately notice that something was wrong while watching Furihata play.

"Fukuda, Kawahira, Have you seen Furihata?" Coach Riko asked. Fukuda and Kawahira both looked at each other and exclaimed "Furi!" at the exact same time, panic struck their mind. The last time they saw him, he could barely stand much less walk.

"Izuki, use your hawk's eye, search for Furihata here on the court."

"Furihata? Ah! Something furry-."

"Don't even dare continuing on what you were going to say!" Hyuuga said, observing them from the other side of the bench they were current sitting on. "Coach, what's the fuss around here? Someone missing?"

"Furihata's missing! I have to find him ASAP or else something really bad will happen to him!" Riko answered hysterically. What should she do? She now knew what was bugging her mind about Furihata. All the miniscule telltale signs that only people with sharp eyes for the body could see what was really happening to Furihata. He was going to go ito his very first heat! And if she saw the signs, she was sure as hell that Akashi also saw the signs. And what scares her most is that Akashi went missing from the Rakuzan benches the same time Furihata did. In short, she needed to find Furihata before it became too late!

"What do you mean?! What's gonna happen to Furihata?!" Hyuuga shaked Riko's shoulder to get the attention of his coach.

"Huh? What? Ah. Sorry but I can't tell you. I can't tell you that Furi's an omega and he's going to go into his first heat in a few minutes." When Riko realized what she just said, she slowly looked at Hyuuga's eyes to evaluate his reaction and all she though was: "Shit. Shit. Shiit!"

"Calm down. I already knew that. But wait, did you just say that Furihata's going to go into heat?!"

"You knew?! How did you? Since when?"

"That's not important. The important thing is to find Furihata as quick as possible."

"If what I've heard is right, I think I now where to find Furihata." Someone from behind interjected. It was Kiyoshi, actually.

"I saw him a minute ago. I was worried about him because he looked a little panicky earlier. He actually looked like a frightened Chihuahua back there." Kiyoshi laughed, remembering Furihata earlier. He then continued seeing how serious coach looked like. "If what you said was correct, then that would explain why he was looking anxious. He was in such a rush, he didn't even greet me. I think he was headed to the locker rooms." Kiyoshi said, he then added: "Coach, you know, if Furihata's not mated yet, I-I can help him. Someone told me going through your first heat without a mate is VERY painful." After Kiyoshi said that, he refused eye contact, he knew he was being assertive and he knows it will be just a matter of time. What he didn't know, Hyuuga and coach already figured out that he actually has a crush on Furihata, since a long time ago.

"We already know you have a crush on Furihata since a long time ago, but I also like him more so than you like him." Izuki said appearing out of anywhere (Either they were too immersed with their conversation or Izuki is learning from Kuroko), seemed to have heard everything. "I want to be the one to help him!" Izuki said with as much sincerity as he can muster. There wasn't even shadow of a pun in his statement. That right there was true evidence on how serious Izuki was.

Now Coach Riko didn't know what to do. First, his kouhai is missing and apparently on his first heat, and second, she needs to decide which of her friends is best suited for Furihata and now it looks like Akashi Seijuro is walking across the court and going in front of her. _Wait. What?! The Akashi Seijurou?!_

"Hello Miss Riko Aida" Okay now she really wished she knew what to do.

Riko was already stressing out about Furi, now Rakuzan's coach has something to say to her. Maybe something on the lines of: 'Why is your timeout taking so long? Haven't you taken care of that Chihuahua on heat on your team?'

_This day is so unpredictable. One moment, I was wracking my brain on ways on how to beat Rakuzan and then now someone in my team is on his first freaking heat. What the hell is happening right now?! Ughhh. I still need to find a suitable mate for Furihata… _

Akashi noticed the sudden stillness of Seirin's coach who seems to be stuck in her head thinking a lot of stressful things for a moment. Things Akashi knew very well, very evident on the coach's face. He then tried to take Riko's attention again.

"Excuse me, I would like to proposition something akin to a solution regarding to the problems you're currently facing right now."

Riko seemingly still not in her right mind blurted out: "Why, do you also want to mate with Furihata?"

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. What did I just say, did I just offend him? Look,look,look does he look offended? Wait, why is he smirking?-_

"That was exactly what I wanted to say Ms. Riko Aida." Akashi's smirk then turned into a dangerous full-on sexy smirk. He then continued, "In reality, I can take him without your consent and have my way with him. Nobody would consider that rape since an omega in heat let's just say is…always willing, but I really don't want to deal with you people while I enjoy him. In short, I just need you permission so that I can have your full cooperation so that you won't disturb us when I have him."

Riko's mouth hung open._ W-whaat?_ Did she hear right? Akashi? With Furihata?

"I understand you are a bit stressed right now, but I need your decision at this instant." Akashi said, a bit off impatience slipping off from his usually authoritative beautiful face. "You might not be able to smell it but your dear little Furihata is about to burst. Just like what I told him before a lot of alphas will come for him not even caring if they hurt him. "

"Other Seirin members who also came forward with intent for him will never hurt him." Riko then said, suddenly feeling a bit defensive for her team but then she saw Akashi still smirking, not the least affected by what she said.

"But do you still know them when they are overcome by their inner alphas? An alpha might be a saint on his normal days, but he when he gets a whiff of the alluring scent of a male omega, which has been said to be ten times more powerful than an ordinary female omega on her first heat, said alpha will just be run by pure alpha instinct. He will only think of Kouki as someone to fuck, knot and breed. I am not the head alpha of two of the most powerful teams ever for no reason. I have perfect control of my alpha. If I ever physically hurt your teammate irreparably I will cut one of my arms. My words are absolute. Give me your decision now before it's too late."

Riko didn't know what to do. Should she trust her teammates to control themselves or should she trust Akashi's word? He didn't know what to believe in no more. All the things that had happened for the past hour were too much to take in. And now, everyone expects her to make a very important decision for one of her team members.

After sizing up everything she knows about the situation, Riko then made her decision. This decision wasn't the best she'd had. It was not a matter of who trusted who but what would benefit the team and especially Furihata.

"Okay, I've decided Furihata will go to….. you Akashi-kun. Please take care of him and please protect him from the other Alphas. I am entrusting him to you so please take care of him." Riko said wanting to say it quickly before she regretted it.


End file.
